the_jamesbossdude_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Jolly Spirits of Modern Town
"The Jolly Spirits of Modern Town" (Also Named As: It's A Brandy and Eddie Christmas Day!) 'Is An Upcoming 2019 American Television Half-Hour Christmas Holiday Special Film Based On A BOSS GORILLA PRO'S Third Animated Series "The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie", The Special Was Confirmed On THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Tumblr When New Brandy and Eddie Episodes Were Renewed On The Schedule and Will Feature 41 Lengths Leading To A Christmas Film, It Is The Second Film Feature Length Special Before It's Airing Halloween Special "The Spooky Legends of-Modern Town" Will Set As A Prequel To the Christmas Film. On August 23, 2019, Series Creator "James. Edward B" Has Shared Sketches Showing 4 And Leads Up To A Christmas Scene That Had an Unknown Title To It, Barron Did Not Describe It's Full Leak Image but Had a Little Thought The Company Would Confirm Til It's Announcement. As of August 31st, The Images Would be In The Special. The Film Will Be Directed By "James Edward B" To Serve As a Storyboard Director, With a Screenplay and Will Be Written By "A BOSS GORILLA PRO", As of Their Tumblr Page, They've Said More Announcements To The Film Will Be Revealed Soon. The Film Is Set to Premiere Worldwide In the U.S On "December 21, 2019" Across All Channel Networks Airing and Streaming It's Official Launch On "ABC Network" "NBC Network" "TBS" "THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Channel Network" And Many More. During The Time of Development Success, It Was Announced on September 6, 2019, The September 2019 Schedule on THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Tumblr Page, It Was Confirmed Production On The Film Has Officially Started and Began, It Was Again Announced The Film Will Be Produced By Studio Executive and Film Producer "John Cohen" And Executive Produced By "Marc Ceccarelli" Known For His Work On the Popular Nickelodeon Hit Show "Spongebob SqaurePants" and The Cartoon Network Series "''Uncle Grandpa". Movie Plot During Christmas Eve In the City Of Modern Town, Brandy and His Friends Must Show Joey The Truce Meaning of Santa After Believing He's Fake And Not Real, But Soon Finds Out the Gifts Delivered From The Neighborhoods Turn Out to Be Nothing But Traps Instead, To Fix the List, They Team Up Including the Neighborhood To Deal Santa's Change Before It Ends. Synopsis "Coming Soon" Cast "Coming Soon" Production '''Development A Sequel To The Brandy and Eddie Halloween Special "The Spooky Legends of-Modern Town" Was Announced On THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Tumblr Page And Started Early Development In Late August 2019. It Will Be FilmMaded and Storyboarded with A Teleplay By Series Creator James. Edward B, A BOSS GORILLA PRO Are Promoted To Write and Story the Special As Screenwriters. In August 23, 2019, Series Creator James. Edward B Has Revealed A Unknown Christmas Image Taken From An Unknown Special As Stated On Blogger, He Said He Did "Not Wanted To Add Colors For Any Spoilers" For It's Special, It Should Be Noted At The Time When It Was Released It Was Unknown Which Special It Belonged To. 6 Days Before It Was Released, A BOSS GORILLA PRO Announced On August 28, 2019 They Had Renewed New Brandy and Eddie Episodes Every Month Leading To It's Christmas Special, It Was Also Announced This Would Be The Finale and Special Episode of Season 1 in 2019. As of Today, There Have been No Rumors for A Second Season for Announcement, But Will "Mostly Likely Happen Soon". As of August 31, 2019. A BOSS GORILLA PRO Announced The Images Storyboarded By The Creator Are Revealed From the Special, Following Up To a "SMOKIN-UP" Sketches, Barron Revealed Another Christmas Scene Taken From the Special as Well, A Scene Showing Eddie As a "Plank" As a Gift With a Cigarette in His Hole. Release Marketing The Film Will Be Produced By Paramount Animation and BOSS GORILLA IMAGEWORKS, And Will Release the Film under The Banner. The Film Is Scheduled For Theatrical Release On December 21, 2019 On ABC Network, NBC Network, TBS, THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Channel Network, The Paramount Channel, And Will Be Shown in Theaters "Cinema".